Broken Rose
by Dark Akuryou
Summary: AU to the Dark Tournament. Kurama is raped by Karasu, and the youko is having trouble coming to terms with it. Non-yaoi (‘cept maybe Karasu...). Angst, mature-content. Rated R. Chapter 2 up.
1. 1: Musings and Mercy

**Warnings:** Lesse…Kurama angst, a bit of sap, rape, _non_-yaoi, probable OOCness, mature content…but I'll probably just give a link to that, 'cause of the bloody NC-17 ban…

**Authoress Notes:** No actual pairings, 'cept a hinted Keiko/Yusuke. I don't really consider the Karasu raping Kurama a pairing…

This is AU to the Dark Tournament. The eps aren't even finished yet (in the US at least), so there will probably be a lot of dissimilarities. 

Oh, and I know that the second chapter is the same name as another fic I wrote…but there's no relation.

**Disclaimer:** Seriously, now. If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I would 1) be able to draw; 2) be richer than I currently am; and 3) not be writing this _fan_fic. Point taken?

**Kurama:** My take on Kurama—probably not true, but it's how I tend to see it in fanfics: Kurama, Youko and Shuichi are three different people...sorta. Shuichi is a human, and is what _would_ have been, had Youko not died and his gone into the baby's unborn body. Youko is the infamous Makai thief. Kurama is a combination of Shuichi and Youko—consciousnesses, that is. Shuichi, or his consciousness at least, is dead, or perhaps buried, because of when Youko entered his body before his awareness truly had time to form. Youko is alive but not dominant in the body the three inhabit, his mindset being that of the cold thief. Kurama is the foremost consciousness of the three, and is part Shuichi and part Youko.

…….

I hope I didn't confuse you too much.

*sweatdrops*

  **~Planned Chapters for Broken Rose~**

**1:  _Musings and Mercy_**

**2: _ Of Foxes and Fire_**

**3:  _Revelation_**

**4:  _Dream the Dark_**

**5: _ Youko Kurama_**

**6: _ Lost_**

**7:_ Battle_**

**8:_ Aftermath_**

****

**_Dedication and Closing_**

~*~Broken Rose~*~ 

****

_Chapter 1: Musings and Mercy_

"C-Com'on, you believe in mercy, don't you?"

"No."

Kurama turned and walked steadily back to his teammates, eyes straight and features emotionless. He and glanced back as there was a final, bone-chilling scream, to see beautiful flowers blooming from the fallen demon's body.

"How ironic," he murmured, "That such beauty could come from such ugliness."

Up in a private box, above the rabble of demons, hungry eyes watched the youko as he rejoined his comrades, a small smirk coming to the hard mouth.

"Beauty indeed."

"Stupid." 

Kurama refrained from commenting as Hiei once again made his observation of the youko's actions in his battle against Roto, instead continuing to tend to his wounds and ignoring the fire demon.

After Hiei's battle with Zeru, and Yusuke's with Chuu, the Urameshi team had retired back to their quarters in the hotel to recover from the rough day. Hiei, Kurama and Yusuke were in the main room, while Kuwabara was in his own room, probably dreaming of Yukina. 

"It was probably a bluff."

"If it was, I wasn't about to call it, Hiei," Kurama said quietly, wincing slightly as he tied off a bandage around his ribs. 

Hiei glowered at him from the windowsill, muttering, "Stupid," once more.

"Cut him some slack, Hiei," Yusuke protested, dragging himself into a sitting position from lying on the couch. "Would you have simply attacked if he had been threatening Yukina?"

Hiei shifted his icy glare to Yusuke, but the teen met his gaze steadily.

"First off, I was not the one who was fighting him. And second, I would have killed him before he even _tried_ to threaten her."

Yusuke snorted and opened his mouth to reply when Kuwabara burst into the room, apparently already recovered from his injuries.

"Did I hear someone say Yukina?" The outspoken young man asked, eyes bright.

Yusuke laughed while Kurama smirked, but the youko's amusement wasn't coming from Kuwabara's childlike obsession with Yukina. Instead, Kurama watched Hiei fix Kuwabara with a death-glare, the fire demon obviously wishing that he hadn't used the Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha quite yet, because he was absently flexing his charred right arm. Everyone but Kuwabara knew that Yukina was Hiei's sister, yet everyone, especially Kuwabara, knew how much Hiei disliked the teen.

"Nope, it must have been your imagination," Yusuke said as Kurama nudged him, nodding to Hiei's dark countenance. 

"Oh." Kuwabara wandered out of the room bemusedly, muttering to himself. Kurama watched him go with a wry smile, absently rubbing the scar across his cheek.

Abruptly the youko leapt to his feet, picking up his jacket and pulling it on over the bandages. 

"I think I'm going to go on a walk," Kurama said blandly. He didn't wait for a reply, already walking out the door.

Yusuke watched him go in perplexity. "Shouldn't you follow him, Hiei…? Make sure he doesn't get…well, killed?"

In reply, Hiei pulled out his katana and began sharpening it left-handed, obviously having no intention of going anywhere. "The Fox is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

Despite his words, however, Hiei still had a strange feeling that something bad was going to happen, and soon, to the youko turned human.

Kurama wandered around the island aimlessly for hours, lost in his own thoughts and attempting to get control of them.

_'What if I had attacked? Surely, I wanted to…but, what if it had not been a bluff?_ _The demon certainly knew enough about my dealings in the Ningenkai.'_

_It wasn't a bluff._

Kurama froze, then shook his head at his own foolishness. Even if Youko rarely talked to him, he should have known the demon would eventually find some way to shut him up after the hours spent cluttering his head with uncertainties.

_'Oh? How are you so sure?'_

_Because I am._

"Infuriating," Kurama muttered aloud. It was bad enough that he had Youko's thoughts and emotions intermingling with his own; having the demon talk to him was certainly unnerving, especially that, in a sense, Youko _was_ him.

_The demon has been following your—er, _our_ mother for some time. _

_'And you did not tell me of this?!'_ Kurama demanded, enraged. 

_There was no need to, _Youko replied offhandedly._  I did not see him as a threat, at the time._

Kurama shot various mental obscenities at the demon, none of which he would ever use aloud. Youko went quiet, but left amused silence in his wake.

Kurama turned abruptly and strode back down the dark forest path, heading back toward the castle. He felt almost petty smugness at Youko's discomfort, knowing the Fox didn't enjoy being within in the gloomy stone.

"Shuichi Minamino."

Kurama stopped in his tracks at the sound of his Ningenkai name, so unfamiliar here in the Makai. He sensed a presence to his left, and turned.

_BEHIND YOU!_

Kurama spun back around at Youko's cry of alarm just in time for a thin but strong piece of rope to wrap itself around him multiple times. 

_Fuuka Enbujin!_ Youko shouted again.

_'I'm not a fool,'_ Kurama shot back even as he invoked the lethal power of the razor petals. They easily tore through the bindings trapping him.

Kurama dropped to a crouch, snapping his rose out and turning the flower into a whip instantly.

"What do you want?" Kurama called, searching for his attackers with his eyes, keeping the rose whip ready. He couldn't sense anyone…but then, rei kan had never been his focal point. 

Abruptly Kurama felt something prick him in his side, going through even the thick bandages. His hand jerked to the thing and pulled it out. A dart, the tip covered in a dark green liquid. Immediately a feeling of lethargy swept over him.

"You," came the silky reply as Kurama spiraled into unconsciousness. 

~Owari~

Hmm. D'you think that the Kurama getting captured scene was too…easy?

And sorry for the…well, boringness of the chappie. But one must get started. And the second one should be up within a few days or so, depending.

rei kan: the ability of sensing other people around.

Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha: Err…Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Y'know, Hiei's cool technique thingy.

Fuuka Enbujin: when rose petals surround Kurama and make him look all cool and shiat.

I probably forgot some definitions…

Anyways, leave a review to be nice, leave critique to be even nicer, and leave a flame ONLY if you really have a reason to flame about.

Oh, and before I forget…

I don't like Kuwabara. He just grates on my nerves. So expect him to be a minority in this fic…

~Akuryou


	2. 2: Of Foxes and Fire

Lirael: nope, sorry, this ficcy isn't going to (intentionally) be yaoi. Kurama/Hiei _is_ one of my fave YYH pairings, but I've seen it so much in fanfics I decided to try just a friendship one. Try.

Lynne: *looks at Lynne suspiciously* Are you old enough to read Wounded Desire? Heh, just kidding. Besides, I'm not really one to talk. Anyways, it's finished, but I haven't typed it up yet, so I'll send it to you when I get that done...

Fushigi Tenshi: Oy, where is this fic 'Silent and Still' hosted—or, was hosted? I looked around for it, but didn't come up with anything. It sounds intriguing, though. I sort of have an unhealthy addiction to those 'mess with the mind' type fics, heh. But this is my first fic where I try and go _really _deep into the character's mind, so we'll see how it turns out.

**Disclaimer and Warnings:** In chapter one!! I'm too damn lazy to put them again! Well, not really, but whatever…

**A/N:** Right. This was originally the lemon-rape scene, but I changed it 'cause of the stupid, stupid NC-17 ban. I couldn't bear editing, so I just rewrote all of it…so, my apologies if it's rather brief. I was kinda irritated at having to redo it completely. 

The rape scene, while important, wasn't really the focus of the story anyways, so I guess I'll live without it…but it _did_ have a nice insight into what Kurama was thinking at the time…

*mutters a few more curses at the NC-17 ban for the millionth time*

Oh, and on a completely unrelated note, the song 'Angel', by Amanda Perez, is annoyingly addicting…****

**~*~Broken Rose~*~**

Chapter 2: Of Foxes and Fire 

"Where is he?" Botan demanded furiously, pacing the room as the rest of the Urameshi team ate dinner. "He should have been back hours ago!"

"Well, this _is_ Kurama we're talking about," Koenma said, continuing to nibble at a piece of pie.  "I'm sure he has a good reason for being gone so long. He'll turn up eventually."

Hiei stared out the window, glaring at the waves breaking on the cliffs and trying to conceal the rising concern he had for his friend. 

_Yes. Eventually._

Kurama awoke weak and dizzy, his head pounding. The first thing he noticed was the lack of Youko's presence. The second was that he was bound to a rather uncomfortable bed, bereft of his shirt. The third, that it was sometime after midnight. The fourth, that he wasn't alone.

"Finally, up, I see."

Kurama brought his gaze to the youkai sitting in a chair in the corner of the small, nondescript room. He was slimly muscled, hidden strength rippling beneath the skin-tight black clothing. He watched Kurama in a way that made the youko want to squirm.

_'I recognize him from somewhere…but…where?'_

Forcefully ignoring his captor, Kurama turned his attention to more important things—such as escape. And why the Fuuka Enbujin wouldn't work for him.

"Roto was a fool," the youkai said suddenly, dragging Kurama's unwilling attention back to him. "He did not know what he had with you under his control."

Kurama's eyes tightened as it firmly took hold what the youkai planned to do with him. He had suspected it before, but had not wanted to believe it.

_K-Kurama…_

Kurama forced his expression not to change as he heard Youko's weak voice, once again sensing the fox demon's presence. Youko sounded drained, exhausted.

And worried.

_Let me…take over…_

_'No.'_

Kurama felt Youko's surprise at the simple statement.

_'You're even more weakened than me, Youko,'_ Kurama said before the demon could ask. _'And what happens will happen.'_

There was a brief silence from the demon. Then, _You're a fool, Kurama._

Kurama didn't reply, for then the youkai stood up and, with a small smirk at Kurama, walked into an adjoining room—apparently a bathroom.

_'I wonder why he seems so familiar…where have I seen him before…'_

_You're letting your mind wander._

_'Well, what else am I supposed to do?!' Think over all of what is going to happen?!'_

_Bah. Fool._

Kurama felt Youko send out a burst of energy from the fox demon's own ki reserves, aimed to find either Hiei, Koenma, or Botan. How long it would take to locate them was another matter.

_There. I've done…what I can…_

Kurama felt a brief moment of terror as Youko's presence slipped away again, the demon fox exhausted and unable to keep consciousness. Then the youkai came back, a small bottle in his hand and a smirk on his lips.

And Kurama was alone.

Hiei jerked out of a light slumber with a strangled cry, sweat dripping from his forehead, the Jagan blazing painfully.

_Kurama!_

The fire demon scrambled out of bed, grabbing his katana as he headed for the door, slipping on various articles of clothing as he did so.

_That blast…so powerful…the idiot Fox is in trouble…_

"Hiei!"

Hiei slammed his door shut as he went out, looking up to see Botan and Koenma—now in his older form—also wide awake and worried. 

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Botan asked as she wrung her hands helplessly.

"Obviously," Hiei bit out. 

"Mhrm…what's going on?" Kuwabara was standing in the doorway to his room, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Hiei ignored the bumbling fool, tearing off his headband and stretching out mentally with the Jagan, trying to locate where Kurama was. 

"We're not certain," Botan explained as Yusuke stumbled out of his room as well, having heard Hiei's door slam. "We think Kurama may be in trouble."

"How?" Yusuke asked immediately, suddenly wide-awake. "Why? What happened?"

Botan shook her head silently, chewing on her lip anxiously. She was watching Hiei as the fire demon attempted to find Kurama with the Jagan. All—three—of Hiei's eyes were closed, his charred hand outstretched.

"We felt a blast of ki energy from Kurama," Koenma explained, also waiting for Hiei. "He wouldn't do something like that unless he was in trouble."

"Oh, so _that_ was what it was," Kuwabara muttered. Hiei's third eye snapped open to fix the human with an angry glare. Kuwabara shifted uncomfortably, attempting to get the violet orb's attention somewhere else.

"It didn't feel all that like Kurama, though," Kuwabara said. "It was him, but…different."

Koenma frowned and opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off abruptly as Hiei's sword flashed from its sheath, startling them all, and the fire demon darted out of the room in a black blur.

Hiei sped down the hallway as a dark flash, sword drawn and the Jagan exposed, having been too rushed to remember the headband. He felt Kurama's ki energy pulse from somewhere at the other side of the castle, and raced towards it.

_Anger. I feel anger…why? Not since that bastard Tarukane captured Yukina, have I been this angry…_

_Because Kurama is your friend._

Hiei shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind. Friends were weaknesses, and he was _not_ weak. 

The fire demon slid to a stop in front of a plain ironbound door, feeling Kurama's ki energy the strongest within. The door was locked, so Hiei shifted his katana to his charred right hand and called Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou around his left, then quite literally punched the door down.

Kurama was leaning against the far wall, attempting to pull on the pristine white coat he had been wearing lately. Hiei saw that the normally composed youko was trembling violently, his fingers shaking as he tried to button up the silk, emerald eyes haunted.

"Kurama?" Hiei asked hesitantly as he approached, eyes searching the room for a sign of Kurama's attacker.

"He's gone," Kurama said softly, knowing what Hiei was looking for. He also knew what the fire demon would look for next, and was unable to stop himself from flinching slightly as Hiei's gaze flickered to the bloodstained bedding. 

Hiei bit back a snarl of anger as he realized what had happened, instead focusing on helping Kurama. He sheathed the katana and walked to Kurama's side, letting the shivering youko lean on him as he helped him back towards their quarters, for once cursing his small size. 

The fire demon knew how dangerous it was for them to be walking around the Dark Tournament castle at this time of night, especially with Kurama wounded, but it wasn't really as if he had a choice. Of course, Hiei was in just the mood to kill a few random demons.

_Who could have done this?_ Why _would someone do this? Doesn't matter, anyways. I'm still going to kill them._

They eventually made it back to their quarters, with few incidents along the way. Everyone was up and anxious when they entered the room.

"Kurama!" Botan cried, starting forward. Hiei stopped her with an icy glare that clearly meant, 'Leave him alone.'

"I'm…fine," Kurama murmured, eyes downcast. Hiei rolled his eyes openly at the lie, not caring who saw, because they all knew that the youko wasn't telling the truth. But every one of them respected Kurama's privacy. 

Hiei helped Kurama collapse in his bed, the youko asleep within seconds. Hiei shook his head, then turned and walked out of the room, determined to find out who had done this to his friend.

And then, to kill them.

~Owari~

Alright, it is becoming _very_ hard to not turn this into a yaoi. I just…automatically have a tendency to make it like that…

*shakes head*

And although it seems like it's going to follow Hiei more, it's not, really…

And, I didn't really know how to refer to Karasu in this, so I settled on 'youkai', which means 'demon' in Japanese, last time I checked.

Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou: Err…Fists of the Mortal Flame…I think that's the translation….

Next chapter deals with the aftermath of Kurama's rape…and I'll find somewhere to upload the original version of this chapter.


End file.
